G36
}} The G36 is a German Assault Rifle. The G36 is unlocked at Rank 25 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History Developed from 1990-1995, the G36 replaced its larger-caliber predecessor, the G3 Battle Rifle, in 1995 as the standard rifle of the German Bundeswehr. However, in combat in Afghanistan, the G36 proved to be unsuitable to high-volume extended fire because of overheating problems. The German Minister of Defense stated in 2012 that the G36 would be phased out in favor of the G38 (HK416). The G36 spawned a number of variants. The G36C is the carbine version of this weapon. The MG36 is the Light Machine Gun version of the G36, issued with a heavier barrel, a bipod and 100-round Beta C magazines.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G36#History Wikipedia - HK G36 In-Game General Information The G36 is only capable of automatic or semi-automatic fire. The weapon comes with a 1.5x magnification scope by default, similarly to the AUG A1. Another similarity with the AUG A1 is that the G36 shares is the ability to switch between the default optic and an attached optic by pressing T. The G36 is an accurate, long-barreled weapon that also has very controllable recoil and a high rate of fire, although it is slower than some other assault rifles, like the FAMAS. Thanks to its long barrel and aforementioned accuracy, this rifle has very low recoil per shot and can accurately fire off rounds on semi-auto to engage distant enemies. The telescopic sight issued with the G36 further improves its long-range accuracy. However, this scope also proves rather inaccurate when moving - equipping any other optic will mitigate this issue. The G36 is generally more effective at medium to long range. While it does have a high rate of fire, the mediocre hip accuracy of the weapon means that engaging enemies without aiming down the scope is relatively ineffective. When firing the weapon in full-automatic, it is important to control your fire as the weapon is very capable of burning through several magazines very quickly. Finally, no suppressor attachment for the G36 decreases its Hits To Kill number, meaning the weapon is a good candidate for a stealth build. Usage & Tactics Coming Soon Conclusion Coming Soon Available Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * High accuracy, good for long range engagements. * Integral telescopic sight. * High DPS at medium range. * Moderate recoil. * Good rate of fire. Cons: * The default optic has a low field of view, making it less useful for CQC. * Poor hip fire spread. * The G36's carry handle takes up a large portion of the screen, and changing the sights will not help with this issue. Trivia * Originally, when a new sight was put onto the G36, the carrying handle was removed. This is no longer the case. * German G36s come with a 3x magnification sight, instead of a 1.5x magnification sight like in Phantom Forces. However, export versions of the weapon do have the correct 1.5x sight, meaning the in-game model may be an export version. This may have been done to keep the weapon in line with similar other weapons with built-in optics, namely the AUG A1. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:G36 Family